


Forsaken

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: There were other reasons why people stare at Oikawa.





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know. I took this from my deviantart account because i thought it was funny.

For Oikawa, it wasn't a foreign feeling having a pair of eyes or a few on him. On court, or simply just walking down the halls of his school. With more than a half of the girls population in Aoba Johsai swooning at his very existence.

Having a half empty can of soda that left a cool feeling in his palm, Oikawa walked a rather slow pace down the halls in his school. Good thing he needed to go to the bathroom so he can kinda rest for just a little. Oikawa loved volleyball his whole life, and always trained to be the best. But sometimes when you have practice two times a day, it really gets to you physically and mentally. So this was something Oikawa needed. Heaving a sigh, he took small steps heading to the gym. But not long after, stopped in his track with a sudden jolt.   
Someone was watching him.  
Normally, this would be a normal feeling, but in an empty school in an empty hallway at 7 pm, that feeling wasn't very comforting. Turning his head to the lockers, with wide eyes, he found a girl at one of the lockers. To what he could see and decipher, she was pilling some books and notes in there, but not now, for her eyes were fixated on the grand king himself. Oikawa raised his eyebrow, as he quickly went through his head, in search of any known fact about this girl. But none came. He never saw her in school, at lunch or even in any clubs......  
'Maybe she's an alien who came to take over the world! I must get to know her! Yes, my plan is brilliant!! I get to know her, and then when we become best friends, she will finally reveal that she is truly from outer space and then she will take me away with all the other aliens and we would live happily ever after!!!' (queue maniacal laughter).

Ok, maybe not, but Oikawa couldn't deny that she was indeed very pretty. Not hot, but very very cute. In the moment he stared, he could see her eyes and her hair that looked so shiny. And her beautiful skin and her face... The girl, after a short while turned around and closed her locker and she then headed to the school gates. But in the spur of the moment and in thought, Oikawa started running to catch up to the girl. Stopping right behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and swiftly turning her around. The girl turned around with a surprised look on her face, as Oikawa smirked and slily let the words slip from his mouth.

"I noticed you staring at me, so, wanna tell me the reason you couldn't keep your eyes off me?"

Oikawa now let go of the girl's shoulder as he stood about a head taller than her, and slowly waiting for an answer. The girl, slightly opened her mouth, but closed it and repeated the action for about a minute, until she finally got what she was going to say.  
Oikawa was now exited. He literally planned out every situation in his head and now all he needed to hear was the girls answer.

"You.......have.......toilet paper stuck to your shoe."

....why has he been forsaken.....


End file.
